(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved wheel securing structure for a remote-controlled model car, more particularly to a wheel securing structure that is not likely to loosen, mainly having screws extending through in an ingenious manner, and cooperating with a combination of other relevant components to prevent slippage thereof due to vibration, thereby reducing excessive screw tapping steps in the prior art and improving the manufacturing process.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
For remote-controlled model cars, the wheel securing structure thereof is very important. This is because, if the structure design is not good, the locking screws may become loosened when the model car moves up and down slopes, bounce, or is subjected to prolonged operation. If the screws slip during operation of the model car, the wheels will slant, and the game or contest will have to be stopped. A conventional wheel steering structure for a model car is shown in FIGS. 4 and 5, and is mainly provided with a steering seat 60 accommodating a universal connector therein, and having a linkage rod 61 extending therefrom. Upper and lower ends of the housing thereof are respectively provided with screw holes 62. There is further provided a substantially U-shaped securing frame 70 with a central plate provided with a middle hole 71, and upper and lower plates respectively provided with side holes 72. The steering seat 60 is disposed in the center of the U-shaped structure of the securing frame 70, with the linkage rod 61 thereof passing through middle hole 71 of securing frame 70 to be connected to other structural elements (not discussed in detail herein). Screw holes 62 of steering seat 60 align with side holes 72 of securing frame 70. A respective screw 80 passes through a respective bushing 90 and then through side hole 72 to be locked in screw hole 62 of the housing of steering seat 60. Described above is the conventional structure.
However, when the above-described conventional structure is in actual use, vibration is inevitable, and the screw 80 locks only the screw hole 62 of steering seat 60. Therefore, the screw 80 easily becomes loosened. Once the rear end of screw 80 disengages from the screw hole 62, then steering seat 60, securing frame 70, two screws 80 and two bushings 90 will become loosened and slant, or even scatter around, without any warning. Besides, with the components scattered around, it is very troublesome to reassemble. This is a common problem of the conventional structure, and is what the industry wants to eliminate.
In addition, providing screw holes 62 on steering seat 60 is inconvenient during processing. If there is any damage, all the materials cannot be used. Therefore, the faulty product rate cannot be effectively reduced. This is another disadvantage of the conventional structure.
Therefore, the main object of the invention is to provide a wheel securing structure that does not easily become disengaged due to vibration, the concrete structure of which can be achieved in this manner:
A steering seat is provided. The center thereof is provided with a receiving recess for mounting of universal connector, linkage rod and a number of locking elements therein. There is further provided a substantially U-shaped securing frame with a central plate provided with a middle hole, and upper and lower plates provided respectively with side holes. The steering seat is disposed in the center of the U-shaped structure of securing frame, with linkage rod passing through middle hole of securing frame to be connected to other structural elements, and cooperating with a screw and bushing to permit steering seat to be mounted on securing seat. Upper and lower opposite ends of receiving recess of the housing of steering seat are respectively provided with slightly protruding hole seats, which are centrally provided with through holes. Inner side surface of through hole of the hole seat is provided with a respective positioning groove having cut edges. Two screws are respectively formed with flat edges at head portions thereof, and can extend from inner side of steering seat through outer end of through hole, the screw having the flat edges thereof embedded in positioning groove at the same time. The other end of the screw passes through side hole of securing frame, and is fitted with a bushing as bearing, and has a nut fitted thereon to secure the assembly tightly. At the same time, there is no need for drilling excessive screw holes. Such is the feature of the invention.